User talk:Azkaiel
Welcome Hi, . Welcome to Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. Please continue to do so! Also please make a short entry in your user page to let us know of your plans for editing. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my Talk page if I can help with anything! Finally, please keep an eye on the to see what the community is up to and to help reverse spam and vandalism. Sealedsoul Can you help out on Gundam X? Hey, I'm one of the frequent editors of Gundam 00 and recently I got into correcting older Gundam series, After War Gundam X in particular. I noticed that Gundam X is one of the most disorganized pages. They got Gundam and MS profiles scattered throughout the wikia with no appropriate tagging. Think you can help out? I only bother to ask because you seem one of the most active ones online. I created the template, but it also needs a category (not sure was that even created and not included). I left you the template, the majority of those MS of Gundam X is already included into wikia, but their naming schemes only mentioned them by name and didn't include their serial No.'s like Jenice is really RMS-006-for example. Well thanks for your time and consideration. Template:After_War_Gundam_X_Mobile_Units Wasabi 12:14, 3 October 2008 (UTC) : Well, if you think i can be of help, I wouldn't mind helping. But i'm rather new to editing on a wiki, so it's a "learn as I go along" process for me. So most likely you'll have to walk me through in certain cases. :Azkaiel 15:22, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Gundam Exia edit page Firstly, I want to ask forgiveness for what i'm done to that page before.It was not my intention to change that page actually.I just wanna add the pictures and some information at that page. Once again, please receive my forgiveness. Re: Gundam Exia edit page 2 Did u deleted what I written on Gundam exia repair 2? Is it? (T_T) Mangyver5223 00:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Gundam Fanon Wikia It is a relatively new site since no one has ever thought of making a fan wiki for Gundam. As a result, we have a terrible need of templates. But so far, you are allowed to write watever you want, as long as it is connected to the Gundam Universe as well as is realistic. You are also allowed to create you'e own gundam universe or expand a pre-existing universe. If you know anyone that can help with templates, please ask them to come and help. Overall, please come and visit and enjoy your stay there. (Please note that this site was created a few days ago and is a bit rusty. ) - Another Poetic Spartan Thank you. But the problem is, we dont know how to code and whenever we tried to transfer it, it goes all messed up. It would be really great if you helped out on this or had someone who knows help.. Another Poetic Spartan Dear Azkaiel, I would like to formally invite you to http://gunfamfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gundam_Fanon_Wiki Gundam Fanon. The necessary templates are up. And if you have any problems, please tell me. Regards. Thanks for telling me the picture is not suitable.Gundam meister 13:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Gundam 00 Hi. perhaps not my place to say but perhaps you should put spoiler tags on the pages for the new movie before u edit and mention things like wat the ELS did to Setsuna? Btw if possible tell me where u found a version of the movie online? or if you just watched it in japan. Aktara DVorak 15:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: I completely understand that it wasn't your intention to aggravate the situation, it just that when peoples opinions on certain topics differ, they start edit wars. We all would like to keep a clean and friendly environment. So whenever you see a person make an edit that irritates other people, its best to inform an administrator. Either way, I have never had a problem with you, so keep up the good work editor! -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 07:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Newbie edits I'll give Quanta4 and Fegelein? benefit of the doubt and say they're rookie mistakes. We've had people use too much spacing before. Joshua Kon, however, that was definitive vndalism. If he does it again I'll give him a warning.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 01:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Spacing Fix Thanks for fixing that weird spacing on the Baikal and Volga pages. I don't know why that happened but thanks for editing them out because any time I attempted to fix them the same thing happened. - Strike Albion 19:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: I see. Must be a reason for it perhaps some upgrading is being done behind-the-scenes. - Strike Albion 21:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Full deletion of Fan Wankery Is there any way to fully delete a fan fiction page? For example whenever Dypaul15 puts another BS page about non-canon machines or people outside of simply marking it for later deletion?--Zervziel 07:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Saying Hello I don't wanna talk about it Dypaul15 19:21, July 1, 2011 (UTC) hey man, i'm so sorry for messing up raphael's page, i'm still new here, i might've mis-clicked something just now. i'm terribly sorry and thanks for re-editing it back. how bad? sorry. btw, why cant i see any changes on the articles after editing? hey why did you keep changing turn a's article back? the info is accurate. and raphael's too, jap wiki states that it can generate beam sabers on each of the claw. but now i'm editing the raphael's article, it just wont be publicated. and about turn a, it's authentic in jap wiki. would you kindly stop deleting it? thx Remember to sing your posts with four ~ keys by the way.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) but i thought i wont be able to post my edits if i didnt sign? hey, i have already confirmed with Gaeaman788 about raphael's gn big cannons output being higher than gadelaza's gn blaster. and each gn claw tips have the ability to generate a gn beam saber of their own. all these informations are authentic, i got them from direct translations of hardcopies done by sunrise. so would you kindly stop deleting it? thanks. i seem to have problems trying to edit raphael's article. could you help me to add these in? 1.) GN big cannons' output > gn blaster of gadelaza 2.) GN big claw's tip can generate gn beam sabers, totalling 10 of them. thank you very much. yeah, i think i have to give up on raphael then : (, can i ask for your help next time when i have new infos to post? i mean, since i cant edit raphael's article, it's best to just give you those infos and you edit them. is that ok with you? btw, the appropriate word to substitute "bigger" output is actually "higher" in terms of physics nounces. also the jap wiki states that it is much higher, so it's best to put in the word "much" for greater accuracy. the outcome will be: " the output of gn big cannons are much higher than gadelaza's gn blaster" i'm terribly sorry for such hassle, just wanna ensure 100% accuracy of what sunrise worked out earlier. ^^ thx anyway... ^^ do you have a facebook account that i can add you up so we can talk more about gundams? ^^ hi, again organizes the article gundam G 7TH, I ended up doing stupid things there. hi azkaiel! thx for helping me do some minor touch up of the trans-am system's article, i appreciated it. thx!The quantum pacifier 19:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC)